


Co-Star Post-Marriage Fuck

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Bones RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going to be your co-star post-marriage fuck, David. I have a boyfriend, remember? *I'm* not a cheater."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Star Post-Marriage Fuck

"Hey, David," Emily greeted cheerfully as her co-star stepped into her trailer, closing the door behind her. "You read the script yet?" She stood from her position stretched across the couch and waved the sheaf of papers in question.

"Yeah, I finished it last night," David answered, nodding. "Pretty intense."

"Mm," Emily agreed. "Hey, sit down." She started to sink back down onto one corner of the couch, intent on giving David room to sit, too, when he grabbed her arm, keeping her upright. "David?" she asked curiously, frowning a little. "What's wro--" She cut herself off, jerking her head back when David's mouth neared hers. Of course he would decide to 'play,' she thought, rolling her eyes. Usually he did it with an audience, but since they hadn't seen each other much over hiatus, apparently her trailer was the next best thing.

"Em," David husked, leaning forward again, instead of cracking a grin like he usually did.

Emily's eyes widened and she leaned back again, finding her shoulders against the wall. "David, what are you doing?" His answer was to tangle the fingers of one hand in her hair, pressing his lips harshly against hers. "Mmm!" Emily squeaked, her hands coming up to David's shoulders and shoving him away. "What the hell are you _doing_?!"

"I want you, Em," David groaned, taking her wrists in his hands and pinning them to the wall, his hips pushing against her, letting her feel his growing arousal.

"David, stop it," Emily ground out, turning her face to the side when he leaned in to kiss her again. The movement didn't deter him, and his lips landed on her neck, coaxing a gasp from her against her will. "Get off me, David, I mean it."

"You want me, too," David murmured, feeling the hard points of her nipples through his t-shirt, and hers. He wondered if she had foregone a bra, or was just wearing a thin one.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Emily shook her head. "No, I want you to let me go. I'm not going to be your co-star post-marriage fuck, David. I have a boyfriend, remember? _I'm_ not a cheater."

"God, you're hot when you swear." David pulled Emily's hands above her head, not surprised that she only showed token resistance. He took her wrists in one hand, letting his other drift down her body, cupping her breast and pinching the nipple through her shirt. Definitely not wearing a bra.

"Ah!" Emily gasped, her body jerking, chest arching into David's hand. "Fuck you," she whispered and bit her lip.

"I will," David promised. "I will fuck you, Em." He let go of her wrists then, wrapping his arms around her and throwing her down onto the couch, following immediately, his mouth finding hers in a violent kiss.

 _Bastard_. Emily's fingers twined in David's dark hair, pulling roughly as her lips and tongue and teeth fought against his. His hand moved between her legs, pressing hard against her, and she bucked against him, growling, "If you're going to fuck me, fuck me. Quit pissing around."

Smirking, David lifted his head. "Told you you wanted me." His hands found the button of her jeans, nearly ripping it off in his hurry to get it undone. The zipper easily pulled down, and then he was yanking her pants and panties off together, and she was bare from the waist down, her legs parted lewdly, and all he wanted was to sink into her slick depths.

"Are you going to stare all day like the teenage boy you act like, or are you going to _fuck me already_?" It really was unfair, for him to finally want her, finally break and touch her, and break _her_ like she always knew he would.

"You want it, Em?" David taunted, grinning wickedly. "Then take it." He pushed his hips toward her, erection bulging inside his own jeans.

Emily immediately took the invitation, cursing him even as she attacked his pants, wrestling them and his briefs down just enough to free him, and then her mouth was on him, licking and sucking and biting hard enough to hurt.

"Jesus fuck, Emily!" David grabbed her hair, yanking her back from his cock and glaring at the satisfied glint in her eyes. His own eyes narrowing, David didn't bother to test her wetness before lifting her hips with one hand, lining himself up, and thrusting firmly into her. She was so tight around him that he only got halfway in at first.

Screaming as he entered her, Emily felt tears come to her eyes as her body burned around him, pain overwhelming the potential pleasure. She felt him pull back, and her muscles protested the friction even as they praised the reprieve. Her relief was short-lived, however, as he thrust back in, filling her completely and making her shriek again.

David's satisfaction at Emily's reaction to him, the obvious discomfort she was in, died as he saw tears start to trail down her face, and he leaned down, brushing his lips against the tracks. "Forgive me," he whispered, and his hands slipped over her body, pushing her shirt up and caressing her nipples before one moved to where they were joined, ghosting over her clit.

Gasping, Emily shivered, and the pain lessened, replaced again by pleasure, and she let him touch her lightly for a few minutes before she jerked her hips against his. "Lets not pretend there's anything gentle about this, David," she demanded evenly. "This is just a fuck that was a long time coming."

After a pause, David muttered, "Fine," and withdrew halfway, thrusting back into Emily's welcoming heat. His hands found the back of the couch, bracing himself over her as he fell into a firm, steady rhythm.

Emily had to bite back a cry if 'yesss' as David moved inside her, and her hands came up to clutch the back of his shirt, nails digging into his back through the thin fabric. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around David's hips and shifting down on the couch slightly, changing their angle. "Oh _fuck_!" She couldn't stop the cry this time as his tip began to hit her g-spot with each thrust.

"Shit, Em," David groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he pounded into her faster and rougher, letting his own needs dictate their joining.

"Oh yes," Emily gasped, her head curling forward to press against David's shoulder. "Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes..." She squirmed on the couch, her hips rocking slightly, and when David's rhythm began to destabilize, thrusting into her as fast as possible, she arched sharply against him, calling out his name as her world reduced to white light and his body inside her.

David jerked into her twice more before his head fell back, mouth open as his muscles clenched, cock swelling slightly and sharply releasing his pleasure, filling the woman beneath him.

They stayed like that for long moments, panting and struggling for breath, until David finally pulled away, collapsing on the couch next to Emily.

Finally glancing over, the sight of him suddenly infuriated Emily, and she yanked her shirt down, grabbing her pants and panties and pulling them on so quickly she nearly got tangled in them.

"Em?" David asked lazily. "Whatcha doing?"

"You son of a bitch," Emily hissed, turning on him. "You think you can waltz in here and fuck me, and everything goes back to normal? Go fuck yourself." She stalked to the door, flinging it open, uncaring that any passing crew member might look in and see David on her couch with his cock still hanging out. "You damn well better be out of here when I get back," she added, before leaving.

The door slamming made David flinch, and he tucked himself back into his pants, muttering to himself, "Well that didn't go how I planned."


End file.
